Remember Me
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: "Buttercup?" called the frail, broken voice of the blue puff. "W-What? Who are you! Where am I! What is this? And Who is Buttercup?" shouted the brunette. Bubbles struggled to hold back her tears. Her gaze dropped to the floor as the tears dripped down to the floor. "You don't remember me?" she breathed. Buttercup slowly shook her head.
1. The accident

**Hello ladies and Germs! SUMMER 2012 is finally here! WOOOO! But anyways I also have a brand new story for y'all and por and new poll! Be sure to vote of you love me! Well anyways here ya goo! Ihope you guys like this chapter as much as I did.**

* * *

The flashing red red numbers descended quickly as the ball got dribbled up and down the court. The brunette eyed the net and then at her team mate, number four. A wave of nervousness struck her as she passed the ball to number four, who, when she was close enough to the net, passed back.

The cheering crowd stopped as the ball was aimed and tossed from her frail hands. The audience drew sharp breaths, the cheerleaders gasped, and the brunette just stood there, her hands still in the same position as when she threw. The loud buzz echoed throughout the gym followed by the successful _swish _of the ball in the net.

"And Townsville High wins the game! Thanks to another successful three pointer by our best player, Buttercup!" announced a man through to loudspeakers The crowd filled with cheers, whistles, and calls for the brunette while she did childish fist pumps into the air.

The opposing team glared at her as their captin furiously stomped toward her. She was being hugged by number four when he came and poked her shoulder. Her lime green eyes scowled at him and her nose scrunched up in anger.

"Look here, Powerpuff! Why the hell are you using your powers durning a game!" He accused, his Forrest green eyes twitching from anger. Buttercup rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Number four, otherwise known as Mitch, stepped in front of her, pushing her behind his hand. She huffed, this was something she could handle herself.

"Hey! Calm down bro, it's just a game, and she knows damn well she can't use her powers, and _you _ know damn well she didn't so cool it! We don't want a fight." Mitch barked as he ran a hand through his sweaty, carmel brown hair. Buttercup easily picked up Mitch and placed him behind her.

"Look, Rowdyruff! We don't want any problems in the school. Now if you're looking for a fight, we can step right outside and do it the old fashioned way." she smirked at the green Ruff who, in turn, smirked back.

Both of her sisters caught the look of pure evil in her eyes and they both sped over to her, leaving pink and blue trails behind. The green Ruff licked his lips as he eyed the other two Puffs. They were both dressed in the cheer leading uniforms, which were black mini skirts and a black tube top that stopped right before the belly button.

"That's it, Butch! You're going down!" Buttercup screamed as she flung herself at him, grabbing him in a chokehold. Blossom and Bubbles looked around at the nervous crowd. Bubbles floated high above and began shouting instructions.

"Citizens of Twonsville, this is gonna get really ugly, really fast, so if you could please exit the gymnasium in a kind and o-" She was cut short by Boomer, who charged strait at her, knocking her into one of the stands. "That's it..." she mumbled as she flew at him.

"Scream and run!" Boomer shouted as the people began to exit the building. He caught Bubbles' hand as she flew toward him and threw her right in the middle of the, almost empty, gym.

"Oh, gosh..." Blossom mumbled as she helped the last person out. Bu_ttercup can't go a day with out fighting_... she thought to herself.

"Heh, got that right Pinky," Brick mumbled coolly as he leaned on the wall next to her. He watched her visibly tense and chuckled. "We got the same problem, toots." Blossom's nose srunched up when she smell the light smoke of a cigaret.

"Brick. I want to be civil here, so can you _please_ not smoke in here." she begged. He smirked as his eyes slowly traveled up and down her petite form.

"Wow Pinky. I have to say you've taken a turn for the better." he muttered lowly. He watched as her fist clenched and began to glow a faint pinkish color. He brought the circular object to his lips and blew the smoke right at her innocent face, making her burst into a coughing fit. Her magenta eyes slowly began to fade to black as he continued. "Too bad you're a goody two shoes, babe. You would've made an excellent addition to the _RowdyRuff's _" he taunted.

It wasn't long before the pink blast of energy from her hands sent him flying into the parking lot. He spit out a piece of rubbish and stood his ground. Blossom stood inside, her chest huffing up and down in anger. Brick smirked as he challenged her one last time. "Comeon Pinky, that all you got?"

"What are you doing here anyways?" Buttercup growled through clenched teeth. Butch smirked, but said nothing. He knew silence got to her, and that's exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to get under her skin. "Butch! Answer me!" She yelled.

Butch just smiled and shook his head. Buttercup swung at him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it. She growled in pain and he grabbed the needle in his gym short pocket. Without a second thought he stabbed the needle into her arm and watched with a wicked smile as the black liquid disappeared into her veins.

"The fuck?" she hissed. "What is this?"

"Andiote-X. What else would it be, sweetheart?" Butch growled. Buttercup's eyes grew wide as she realized the effect it would have on her. "Say, bye-bye. Puff." he sneered as he jabbed her right in the stomach.

She slid across the gym floor and then ended up hitting her head against the hard, cement walls. Her breathed became heavy and her eyelids began to droop. She tried her best not to close them, but it was no use. The Antidote X made it impossible. Not only did she feel her powers drain but her life as well.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried as she flew down from her fight with Boomer. "Buttercup..? Are... Are you okay?" she called, the tears now flowing from her eyes. Bubbles grabbed her hand and checked for a pulse. The result was heartbreaking. "_**Buuuuttttteeerrrrccccuuupppp**_!" she wailed as she cried hysterically.

Boomer glared at Butch who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?" he mumbled.

Bubbles' head snapped back and her eyes were red from anger. "Sorry? Sorry? You kill my sister and you have the /nerve/ to only say SORRY?" she snapped. Boomer gulped and fled to get Blossom and Brick. "Sorry is not gonna pay the bills this time, RowdyRuff!"

""Whoa , whoa. Blondie... Heheh... Blondie... We can even this out! Heh.. What do you want? Ice cream? Candy? It's all on me, y'know."

Bubbles growled and pounced on him. She pinned him to the ground and punched him repeatedly. "You. Snot nose. Stupid. Idiotic. Rowdyruff. Nothing. Is. Ever. Going. To. Make. Up. For. This!" She screeched. Punch after punch and blow after blow. "I should kill you for this!"

"Whoa... Blondie. I'm sorry about your sister but taking out on poor ole Butch here ain't gonna help ya." Brick said as he pulled her off. She kicked and clawed at the air as she tried, and failed, to get out of Brick's strong grasp. Eventually she gave up and began to cry. Brick frowned and let her go.

Instead of trying to attack Butch again she floated to the floor, curled herself into a ball, and continued her weeping. The three brothers stared at each other and then blue and green eyes fell on Brick. He sighed and floated down next to her. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

She then did something completely out of character. She hugged him. "Uh.. Blondie. Not that I don't enjoy this moment of your weakness, but... Blossom took Buttercup to the hospital. Apparently you didn't look in the right spot and she's still alive."

Bubbles' adorable baby blue eyes lit up and she hugged him tighter. She mumbled something in his ear and he nodded. Without another word, she took off. Brick smiled sadly, but that smile quickly faded into a scowl as he eyed his younger brother. "Butch... You're in a lot of trouble!"

* * *

**so honest opinion, how was it? I know it's kind of**

** a cheesy waY. To. Get hurt but I mean these guys have likehulk strength just imagine getting punch in the gut by them... Well hope y'all enjoyed!**


	2. The Results

**HelloHelloHello xD another update. I know it's kind ofshort but it's to set the mood for laterchapters. I hope yall njoy. I really tried my best for this chapter. (Song I listrned to while i wrote this; Lullaby by NickelBack) Warning: the F-word down at the end.**

* * *

The blonde sat on the plastic hospital chair. She hugged her bruised knees and lay her head on her knees. Her loud wails had cut down to short gasps of air and sniffles. Her eyes stained red from so many tears and her hair messy from all the times she twirled it in desperation. It was killing her to know how her sister was.

Sure, she'd always been the crybaby for small things. Dropped ice cream, spilt milk, mean names, and taunts. But this... This was serious and for that exact reason the tears wouldn't quit flowing.

She bit her chapped lip as she looked around nervously for her sister, Blossom. She'd gone in with the nurses due to her advance knowledge of health and science. Blossom was Bubbles only hope on good news, her and her boyfriend who should've arrived already.

"Bubbles?" two distinct voices called. One was a deep, masculine voice, the other a snappy, impatient, unfamiliar one. Her head turned toward the women first. She was a middle-aged redhead who looked a lot like Ms. Bellum. "Come with me." the women said as she eyed her boyfriend.

"Umm... Okay.. I'll be right back, Mike!" she called back at the long haired boy. He nodded and took a seat on the chair were she just sat. Bubbles followed the nurse into a small hallway. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Buttercup isn't waking up for a while." she said calmly. A huge lump formed in Bubbles' throat and she began to tear up again. "We put her in a comatose stage due to traumatic brain injures. It could be days, even weeks before she wakes up but I assure you, when she wakes up she will be back to normal." a wave of relief brushed over Bubbles but her lips still trembled at the thought of her sister.

She smiled sadly and trudged over to her boyfriend who stood waiting for her with open arms. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head stuffed into his chest as she continued to weep. He frowned and kissed her delicate forehead. She giggled, for what felt like the first time in years, and hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Mike." she whispered to his chest.

He chuckled and rested his chin on her head. "I love you too, Bubbles. Now, let's go home!" Bubbles turned to stare at the room where her sister stayed and growled.

"Not yet, I have some unfinished business." she said in monotone. Mike scratched his head in confusion as he watched his girlfriend zip off.

"Girls... Go figure..." he mumbled.

* * *

The Rowdyruff apartment was trashed at this point. Soda cans were exploded and thrown everywhere. The tv had made a new dent in the wall and was giving off sparks. The walls were filled with holes due to missed punches. Blood stained the floors, walls, and even the fists of the boys. The crude, violent, redhead was covered with bruises and blood, while the brunette laid on the floor with a black eye, a broken nose, and cuts.

Butch struggled to make his breaths even as he tried to stand, but every part of his body ached. He winced and fell limply to the floor. He rolled on his side and began to spit blood on the carpet. His green eyes spelled sorrow, yet he had no way to prove it. He brought his broken hand to his nose and wiped the crimson liquid that dripped from his nose. He knew it wasn't long before the Chemical X in his system kicked in and he was healed, but the beating his brother just gave him showed how bad Brick can hit.

The loud, furious knocks coming from the door echoed painfully through his ears and Boomer, the only unaffected one, answered the door. Butch closed his eyes and opened them again to find an enraged blonde girl. She grabbed him by the jersey and picked him up, her blue eyes glaring into his soul.

"I hope you know that my sister is in a coma because of you. I want you to suffer all that I am suffering right now, but I see Brick has taken care of it. Now all I have left to give you is the feeling of guilt. Your sure as hell lucky that you live in Citiesville cause if you set foot in Townsville..." she paused and chuckled a demonic laugh. "Let's just say, Bye-Bye Butch!"

Butch shut his eyes, trying his best to keep the tears from flowing. Yes he was a bad boy, but he does have a heart. His rage to be superior often takes over and hides it from the world, but deep down he's a sweet guy. A sweet guy with feelings for the girl he had almost killed. Bubbles let his shirt go and watched him fall to the floor.

He opened his eyes and saw that the blue puff no longer stood in his home. He also took note that the Chemical X had given him enough strength to get up and he used that to his advantage. With a streak of dark green, and a cold glare to his siblings, he took off to his thinking spot. One of the highest points in Citiesville. The Empire City Building.

He hung his legs off of the edge of the building, rubbing his arms for warmth. He took a deep breath as he scanned the beautiful night scene of his horrible home. The bright lights filling the bold night skies as the wind blew the trees gently. He took a deep breath and pulled out the box of cigarets from his pocket. He took one in his mouth and pulled out his lighter and flicking on the "painkiller."

"FUCK!" he yelled. It was for no reason other than that was how he felt. He felt like a useless price of... well fuck. He now let those few tears flow as he processed what he had done in the course of five to ten minutes. He nearly killed the love of his life over his stupid cockiness. "God. I'm so fucking stupid!" he muttered as he scraped the butt of the cigaret on the rooftop.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Review my lovelys!**


End file.
